pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon-Amie
in Pokémon-Amie]] Pokémon-Amie (ポケパルレ, Poké-Parlez) is a feature introduced in X and Y that carried through to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Pokémon-Amie means "Pokémon-Friend" in French. It's Japanese name means "Poké-Speak", also in French. Description In Pokémon-Amie, you can interact, play with, feed, and care for any of your Pokémon. This unique feature allows the player to raise the bonds and friendships between them and their Pokémon. There are many benefits to maximizing a Pokémon's affection. Features There are multiple ways to interact and raise a Pokémon's affection. Feed Poké Puffs are special treats that you can feed Pokémon. There are 5 different flavors/colors and 6 different styles. The fancier the style of Poké Puff, happier your Pokémon will be when it is fed. Colors/Flavors *Pink/Sweet *Orange/Citrus *Green/Mint *Light Brown/Spice *Dark Brown/Mocha Styles *Plain *Frosted *Fancy *Deluxe *Rich *Candle (only available on your birthday) Pet Use the stylus to pet your Pokémon. The affection and friendship can be raised depending on where the Pokémon likes to be petted. There are some places where a Pokémon does not like to be touched (e.g. touching a Honedge's hilt angers it). Some places on certain Pokémon are not safe to touch for the player, causing electric shocks, burns, cuts, and freezes (e.g. Pikachu's cheeks, Kyurem's ice-coated areas, Pyroar's fiery mane, Bisharp's blades). However double tapping on your Pokémon will cause you to hit it causing you to anger the Pokémon your using. Some Pokémon have places that tickle them, The Pokémon will gain more affection if tickling them (e.g. touching an Unown B's bottom tickles it). Mimic You can also mimic your Pokémon's actions by making expressions through the 3DS's camera. (Examples: Open mouth wide, medium smile, tilt head, wide eyes). The Pokémon will mimic your movements as well, and becomes happy when you mimic it correctly. Play There are 3 games in Pokémon-Amie that include the Pokemon you're playing with and two randomly selected party Pokémon. The better you play, the more Poké-Puffs you will receive. Each game has 4 levels (Easy, Normal, Hard, and Unlimited). Berry-Picker Select the correct berry from a tree for your Pokémon (which it will request) and give it to them. Avoid giving the wrong berry or waiting too long to feed the Pokémon; this happens, your Pokemon will leave, and points will be lost. Head-It Giant balls of yarns are fall down toward your Pokémon. Tap your Pokémon at the right time so it can headbutt it. Be wary of small, stringy yarn globs and the fast-falling purple yarn balls, as they disrupt the rhythm of your taping. If your Pokémon misses the yarn ball, points will be lost. Tile Puzzles These are magic puzzles that change and have movement in them. Use your stylus to move the pieces to where they belong. After you can complete the puzzle, you can decide whether you would like to look at the full picture or not. Benefits (Note: None of the benefits work in link battles) *You and your Pokémon will be closer than ever. *When in battle, your Pokemon will look at you, show excitement in battle, trust you to come up with the best strategy, and nod back in understanding during battles. *After your Pokémon lands an effective hit, your player will say, "That's it! I knew you could do it!" Also, when your Pokémon defeats the opponent, your player will be able to pet it by tapping the touch screen right after the foe faints. *Battle effects: More likely to land Critical Hits, recovers from Status Effects without the help of items, evasion increase, and sometimes endures the hit leaving it on 1HP. *Your Pokémon will earn boosted experience points, which is was previously only possible for traded/event Pokémon. Trivia *Using Pokémon-Amie (and Pokémon Refresh in Sun, Moon and their Ultra counterparts) to raise an Eevee's affection to two Hearts with it knowing a Fairy Type move are the only ways in the 3DS games to evolve Eevee into a Sylveon. *If you manage to hack the game to have Mega or Primal Pokémon, it will be unusable in this and Super Training. If it appears in a game, it will be in a strange position. For example, a Mega Aggron will be bending over with its arms outstretched. *This feature was replaced with Pokémon Refresh in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Gallery Pokémon-Amie_artwork.png|Calem, Serena and their Pokémon in Pokémon-Amie Category:Generation VI Category:Game Mechanics